thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Alle Loks im Einsatz!
Alle Loks im Einsatz! (Calling All Engines!) war das erste 1-stündige Thomas & seine Freunde-Special und erschien im Jahr 2005. Handlung Auf Sodor soll ein Flughafen gebaut werden, damit für den Sommer noch mehr Feriengäste die Insel besuchen können. Alle Loks arbeiten fleißig und es macht ihnen Spaß, doch Thomas und Percy werden wieder einmal von den Dieselloks geärgert. Schließlich wollen sie es ihnen heimzahlen, indem sie ihre Arbeit behindern. Dadurch sorgen sie allerdings nur dafür, dass die Arbeiten am Flughafen nicht mehr vorangehen können. Schließlich wird sogar der Lokschuppen in Tidmouth abgerissen, was dann alle Dampfloks und alle Dieselloks in den Streit reinzieht. Die Loks müssen nun woanders schlafen und die Arbeiten am Flughafen gehen nicht voran. Doch eines Nachts hat Thomas einen Traum von Lady und Rusty und ihm fällt ein, wie sie alle Probleme lösen könnten: Dampfloks und Dieselloks müssten dafür nur zusammenarbeiten. Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Lady * Emily * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry und Bert * Diesel 10 * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Der Leiter der Bekohlungsanlage * Toby (Redet nicht) * Harvey (Redet nicht) * Daisy (Redet nicht) * Salty (Redet nicht) * Rusty (Redet nicht) * Annie und Clarabel (Reden nicht) * George (Redet nicht) * Farmer McColl (Redet nicht) * Henrietta (Nebenrolle) * Caroline (Nebenrolle) * Butch (Nebenrolle) * Cranky (Nebenrolle) * Big Mickey (Nebenrolle) * Stephen Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Bridget Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Jem Cole (Nebenrolle) * Blaskapelle von Sodor (Nebenrolle) * Bill und Ben (Im Musikvideo) * Derek (Im Musikvideo) * Toad (Ohne Gesicht; im Musikvideo) * Jeremiah Jobling (Im Musikvideo) * Die Imbissfrau (Im Musikvideo) * Mr. Jolly (Im Logo der Fabrik; im Musikvideo) Neue Charaktere * Der Flughafen-Leiter Orte * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth * Die Bekohlungsanlage * Hängebrücke von Sodor * Sodor Stahlwerk * Steinbruch von Ffarquhar * Das Sägewerk * Die Waschanlage * Sodor-Flughafen * Gordons Berg * Kellsthorpe * Hafen von Brendam * Sodor Schiffirma * Tidmouth Tunnel * Sir Topham Hatts Büro * Die Windmühle * Lokschuppen in Knapford * Tobys Schuppen * Die Schule * Knapford (Archivmaterial) * Hackenbeck-Brücke (Archivmaterial) * Henrys Tunnel (Archivmaterial) * Ffarquhar (Archivmaterial) * Pfaus Bridge (Archivmaterial) * Maithwaite (Archivmaterial) * Mr. Jollys Schokoladenfabrik (Archivmaterial) Songs * Fleißig * Wir geben unser Bestes * Gemeinsam * Lokomotiven-Appell (Veränderter Text) * The Dream Song (Bonus Feature der englischen DVD) Bonus Features England/Australien * Learn with Thomas - Which Things are the Same? and Differences * Exklusiver Song - The Dream Song * Gelöschte Szenen - Biffed Again, Bert n' Arry Tease Thomas and The Windmill * Day Out with Thomas-Vorschau (Nur auf der britischen DVD) Amerika ('' Nur auf der 2005er-Veröffentlichung'') * Calling All Engines! game * Diesel 10 Means Trouble - Read along * Charakter-Galerie * Gelöschte Szenen * Musikvideos - Fleißig, Wir geben unser Bestes, Gemeinsam und Dream Song * Web Fun * HiT Extras en:Calling All Engines! es:¡Llamando a Todas las Locomotoras! he:קריאה לכל הקטרים! hu:Teljes gőzzel előre! ja:みんなあつまれ!しゅっぱつしんこう pl:Jak Lokomotywy Uratowały Lotnisko ru:На всех парах! (фильм) Kategorie:DVDs Kategorie:Englische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Amerikanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Deutsche Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Digital Video Kategorie:VCDs Kategorie:VHS Kategorie:Australische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Niederländische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Japanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Taiwanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Schwedische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Norwegische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Finnische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Italienische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Dänische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Malaysische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Griechische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Romänische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Ungarnische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Brasilianische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Lateinamerikanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Tschechische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Specials